


Welcome Back To Hell

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Demon AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Logic | Logan Sanders, Demons, M/M, oh btw virgil's dead but like. it's set in hell. so it's not that kind of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Virgil arrives in Hell, but not for the reason you might think.





	Welcome Back To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a demon au ok.   
Here's some trigger warnings: Hell; Implied abuse; Demons

Everybody in the room looked terrified, except for one. 

He was the last person you’d expect to be fearless. He was a teenage boy, hands shoved deep in his hoodie’s pockets, hood pulled up. His hair was fading from purple, and shaved on the sides. The most fear he would show was when someone tried to talk to him. 

He looked away and hunched his shoulders, talking lowly. Anybody who tried gave up after only a minute. 

The room they were in was small, and cramped. The boy was having trouble pushing himself into the corner- It barely got him away from all the bodies. The walls were made of red brick that was too hot to touch, the floor of broken glass. The boy was the only one who had shoes. 

He’d never had great luck. No matter how hard he tried to hide, someone noticed. 

He was a tall, slim white man, with a dark crew cut. He had dozens of scars along his knuckles. The word “abuser” was branded on his forehead. 

The second he got a glimpse of the boy’s covered feet, he shoved people to the side to get to him. 

“What the hell is this guy’s deal, anyway?!” The man pushed him against the wall, and held him there. The boy grit his teeth and hissed in pain as the heat ate through his clothes and burned his back. “He’s got shoes. He’s got clothes. He don’t have no fuckin’  _ sign _ .” He grabbed the boy’s bangs and yanked them back, revealing his forehead, free of any brand.

“What did you do?” The man asked lowly. “Why are  _ you  _ here?” 

The boy squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t answer. 

Horrendous creaking filled the room so loud, the man dropped the boy to cover his ears, along with everyone else. The boy had headphones. 

Then the floor dropped out, and the boy landed on a mattress. Everyone else groaned in pain. 

They were now in a wide open space, but surrounded by a rusty, iron wrought fence. The air was hot and sticky. All the other pens had sheep, cows, and pigs. In front of them, were a small group of what every immediately recognized as demons. 

They looked human, only with glowing red eyes and horns coming out of their head, some bigger than others. 

The one in the middle, taller than all of them, had pale skin and glasses. His horns were huge, horns of a ram. Just his glare was enough to send searing terror into everyone in the pen- Everyone but the boy. 

He stepped away from the back, towards the pen. A gate opened by itself. Everyone looked amused but him. 

The demon pointed directly at the man grabbed the boy, and beckoned him forward. “Come here.” 

He looked terrified. He swallowed, and stepped forward. “What?” 

“Do you think I couldn’t see what you were doing in there?” He smiled, and all his teeth were sharpened to a glistening point. “Why do you think you’re here?” He didn’t give the man time to answer. “You can start early.” Then he snapped, and the man was gone. 

“Where did he go?” A woman with gray hair asked, forcing herself to keep a strong posture. 

“Oh, you’ll find out.” And then,  _ finally _ , the demon looked at the boy- And beckoned him forward, as well. “Virgil. Come here, my love.” 

Virgil pushed past the crowd of people and left the pen, throwing himself into the demon’s arms. The gaggle of demons around them mumbled greetings and congratulations and welcome backs and he was kissed on the top of the head. 

All of the burning hate everyone in the pen had for Virgil, all the boiling anger, in one moment turned into terror. 

And everyone knew not to mess with Virgil. 


End file.
